Fumbling Through The Dark
by EvieWhite
Summary: Cordelia Foxx and Misty Day spend every possible second together in the greenhouse. Since Delia was a little girl, the greenhouse has been her sanctuary, but being blind is making things difficult. She gets down on herself, and in trying to cheer her up Misty reveals much more than she intended. That's not a bad thing though. prompt fulfillment. Enjoy!


**AN: this a prompt fulfilment for one of my lovely readers. I hope you all like it. I think this might be my favorites so far.**

**Prompt: Could you write one where Misty is helping Delia with her plants because she can't see them and Cordelia gets really upset that she can't really enjoy what she loved anymore. Misty tries to cheer her up and they end up telling each other how they really feel?**

**I hope I did well! Let me know what you guys think. Disclaimer: I don't own American horror story and I don't make money from this.**

**Cordelia's POV**

The smell of rich earth and sweet flowers fills my nose and calms my nerves. The greenhouse has always been my sanctuary, and I'm so happy to be back within its safe, comforting walls. Even though I can't see the bright green leaves or blossoming petals of my plants, I still feel at home.

Typically I work alone in the greenhouse. The other witches don't have much of an interest in alchemy, let alone nature. But over the past few weeks, every afternoon Misty Day comes to my safe haven and we garden together.

These afternoons consist mostly of us caring for our plants, practicing magic, and listening to Fleetwood Mac. I'd never really heard Stevie Nicks before Misty came along, but now she's got me hooked.

Misty is so eager to learn from me, but she also has so much to teach. I thought I was an expert on local plants, but the swamp witch has opened my eyes to a whole new realm.

I chuckle internally at my own little pun. Technically my eyes are open, they just can't see anything. My world is shrouded in darkness.

Ever since I was blinded by an unknown, mysterious attacker I haven't exactly been myself. I'm experiencing so many conflicted emotions over it all. Now I've developed the second sight, which is useful and powerful, but quite painful too.

I desperately want to see again, but I also want to be important to the coven. The only time I feel like I matter is when I'm in my greenhouse with Misty.

I can hear the swamp witch's bare feet shuffling around from plant to plant, watering them. I can feel content and peace seeping out from her skin. Misty has this quality about her, this essence of goodness and love. Being around her is intoxicating.

It's the strangest thing, I can't see a damned thing, not even shadows, but I can somehow see a hazy yellow-white glow surrounding Misty. Her aura is just so bright.

"Misty." I begin quietly, my insecurities getting to me. "Do you think the coven would be better off without me?"

The swamp witch promptly abandons her gardening and moves to my side. "What would make ya think an awful thing like that Miss Delia?" her charming, Cajun accented voice is soft yet filled with conviction. I only shrug. "You're the glue of this coven Miss Delia. Everyone knows how much you care 'bout us, and that you'd do anythin' for us."

"I guess I just feel like a burden because of my blindness."

Misty's aura seems to expand, touching my soul with its warmth. Without warning the beautiful witch wraps her arms around me and hugs me tight. She's careful to avoid touching any exposed skin though; she knows how painful this visions can be for me.

"Oh Miss Delia, don't talk like that. You're no burden, you're a blessin." She pulls away slightly but leaves her hands on my waist.

This is it, this is my chance to tell her how I really feel. She's standing right in front of me, her lips just inches from mine. Her unique scent of honeysuckle and her closeness make my head spin.

Since I first met Misty I've been drawn to her. She's so beautiful, so kind, and she has such a gentle nature. She's been through so much trauma yet she still bursts with optimism.

I try to muster the courage, but all I can manage is "Thank you." I'm such a fucking coward! A useless fucking coward!

Misty takes my hands in her own. "Well it's the truth." After she squeezes my hand gently, Misty turns back to her plants.

I missed my opportunity. I really am weak, just like mother says.

Feeling extremely disappointed in myself, I try to focus my attention on gardening. Misty is always very careful to put things back in precisely the same spot, but I can't seem to find the little jar of swamp mud. Being blind is frustrating and highly distressing.

I fumble around, in my own private world of darkness, doing my best to manage. It kills me that my plants have suffered since the acid attack. I often use the wrong fertilizer and pick up the wrong minerals.

"Misty, could you get me the jar of mud? I want to try and heal the dying hydrangeas."

"Sure thing Miss Delia." I've told Misty numerous times to call me Cordelia or just Delia, but she insists on adding the miss. I secretly think it's adorable.

The swamp witch hands me the mud and I try in vain to apply it to my plants. I can't see the way their leaves have wilted or judge the distance from the stalk to the petals. "Dimmit." I mumble under my breath.

"Need some help?" I nod, feeling defeated.

Misty takes my hand in hers and guides it over the plants. Her stomach is pressed to my back which sends shivers down my spine. Together we heal the hydrangeas, and Misty puts our tools away. She doesn't notice the single tear that rolls down my cheeks.

Since I was a young child growing plants has been the only thing I excel in. When I'm using alchemy I feel special and at ease with myself. I pour all of my heart and soul into the greenhouse. It's been the only thing that keeps me happy and sane through all the pain I've endured. But now I can't even do the simplest task without help. I can't see my precious flowers. I'm not even of use in my own greenhouse.

I step to the side, trying to find the counter, but I accidentally knock over my favor pot of chrysanthemums. The ceramic shatters and my flowers spill all over the floor. "Shit!"

Sinking to my knees, I gently cradle the injured plants and begin to cry. Normally I'd never allow myself such an open display of emotion in front of others, but Misty is different. I'm not afraid of her seeing all the sides of me.

Misty kneels beside me and sweeps up the broken pottery with a dustpan. "You didn't get hurt did ya? Those pieces were sharp."

She looks me over and, finding no visible injuries, she gathers me up in her arms. "It's okay Delia, it's okay." Misty rubs my back soothingly. Hearing her call me just Delia makes me smile a bit, but I am still very distraught. "We can fix this all up. You're pretty flowers will be better in no time."

I'm crying for so many reasons, not just the chrysanthemums. I'm crying because I'm blind, because I'm a failure, and mostly because I don't have the courage to tell this perfect witch that I love her.

Misty puts her hands over mine once again, and whispers a spell I taught her. Our combined magic puts the pot back together and heals the flowers. "Good as new Dee."

I'm still trying to put myself together. Sniffling, I wipe away the remaining tears and try to breathe normally. "You're too good to me Misty. I don't deserve all the patience and kindness you give me."

"Miss Cordelia…" Misty cups my cheek and dries another residual tear. "You deserve all the happiness and goodness the world has ta offer. When I was lost and afraid you gave me a home. You welcomed me with open arms and taught me. But ya taught me more than just magic. You taught me what it means to be a part of something, to not be alone anymore…to love."

Every part of me has become still, Misty's words stunning me. Even my heart seems to have stopped.

I can sense the mixture of fear and excitement that she's feeling. I'm feeling it too. The little bells at the end of her shawl jingle as she leans forward. She so close, I can feel her warm breath on my cheek. "I love you Miss Delia."

Misty crashes our lips together. She wraps her arms around my waist and settles her hands on my hips. I swear I'm in heaven. My tongue brushes against hers and I tangle my hands in her curly, golden hair.

I pull back only when I absolutely have to. If oxygen wasn't needed to live, I would never stop kissing Misty. My chest rises and falls rapidly. Misty's kiss has left me breathless.

She presses her forehead against mine and whispers all at once "I love you. I always have. It don't matter that you're blind, you're still the most beautiful woman in the world. You've got this huge heart and this smile that makes me melt. You just got this way about ya. I'm in love with you."

I cup her soft cheeks and bring her in for another passionate kiss. I smile against Misty's lips and move my kisses all over her beautiful face. For the first time in as long as I can remember I feel wanted.

"I love you too Misty Day."

We get lost in each other, discovering the missing pieces of ourselves in one another. I've been so happy, so in love.

_**Fin. **_


End file.
